Battastrophe
by GilOonaGobyforevs12
Summary: When Milly breaks her fathers mug, Rini takes the blame.
1. Chapter 1: Not the Mug!

Rini and Milly were Hanging out in Milly's parents house.

"Hey Rini, I'm gonna go get a drink in my little plastic cup." Said Milly.

Suddenly, Gil Jr came in swinging a bat.

"Be careful, Junior! Don't swing that in the house!" Said Rini

"But It's so cool!" Argued Gil Jr, "Uncle Goby got it for me!"

Gil Jr set his bat flat on the floor. Milly accidentally stepped on it and fell.

A mug fell off the table and shattered causing Milly's jaw to drop, "GILLY! YOU!"

"Gilly is my father," he said, "I'm Gilly Jr."

"Yeah," said Milly, "Thanks to your gift from Uncle Goby, I won't be getting anymore gifts from Uncle Goby."

Gil Jr began to feel really sorry, "How could I have been so reckless," he said, "That's dad's favorite mug!"

"It's okay, Junior." Reassured Rini, "You two should just tell Gil the truth."

"He'lll be so mad!" exclaimed Milly.

"I know Milly but you should still tell him." Said Rini.

The adults came to the door and knocked. Milly ran outback with fear, thinking Rini was following her, but Rini wasnt.

"What do I do?" Panicked Rini.

"Be the big person and clean it up!" Said Gil Jr.


	2. Chapter 2: Rini Frames herself

Gil Jr ran into his room and started to drink his juice. It was then when his parents saw Rini at the crime scene. Gil looked at the shattered mug and his jaw dropped.

"Rini," he said in a gentle voice "What happened?"

Rini then took the blame.

"Uh Uncle Gil." She said, "I swung my super awesome bat around the table and all in the house even after my parents said not to."

Gil looked at Rini angrily

"Why did you that?" He asked.

"Because Daddy don't know what he's talking about." Rini said.

"That's a good reason, sweetheart. What about I call up Nonny and tell him that." Said Gil.

"Good idea Gilly" said Molly.

Gil picked up the phone and called Nonny.


	3. Chapter 3: Comforting Dad

Gil went up to his bedroom and stared at Molly's jewlery box. Gil Jr came in the room his father was in.

"Hey dad," said Gil Jr, "What's the matter?"

"Well, Champ, ya see, I'm sad because of my mug." Said Gil

"Imm sorry about that dad." Gil Jr said.

"I'm not mad," he said, "It was really kind of you to try and cover for her. Anyway, where is your sis?"

"She is outback." Said Gil Jr.


	4. Chapter 4: Rini gets Grounded

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" Raged Nonny, "I cannot believe you called me stupid! WHY YOU LITTTLE!"

"Nonny," Oona said, "Calm down honey, Illl handle this."

Nonny started to blush a little as he held Oona's hand.

"Okay sweetie," he said in his normal calm manner, "but that mug was really important to Gil because Molly Got it for him on thier honeymoon."

"I know." Oona said

Oona looked at Rini and hugged her

"Oh sweetheart," Oona said, "That is just so unlike you, my love. I thought I raised you to be more mature than this."

"Im sorry, Mom." Rini said.

"Itss okay," said Oona.

"Oona, as much as you hate it," Nonny said, "We have to punish her. Dontt hug on her and smooch on her right now, we're mad at her."

"Oh Okay..." Said Oona.

"Your grounded." Nonny said.


	5. Chapter 5: London encourages Milly

p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Milly sneaks back inside and looks at the shattered mug in shame./span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh no, Rini took the blame, didn't she?" Said Milly.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""For what?" Asked a voice.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""London," said Milly, "Is that you?"span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""hehe," London said, "In the, uh-flesh."span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""How are you?" Asked Milly.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What happened Milly?" Asked London.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Uh- I accidentally broke dad's mug and Rini took the blame." Said Milly.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Tell him the truth." Said London.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why are you here?" Asked Milly.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dad wanted me to come here and get some eggs from Gil and Molly"span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh"span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And if I tell him the truth it will break his heart." Said Milly.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""He already is heartbroken to what harm can you do?" Said London, "Anyway, I gotta go."span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""See ya!" Said Milly.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You uh- too, hehe." Said London.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"London exited the house as Milly held up a piece of glass. It was then that she had to tell Gil the truth. She scurried up the stairs and into Gil's bedroom.span/p 


	6. Chapter 6: Planning a playdate

"Dad," Milly said, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Gil asked.

"I was the one who broke your mug." she admitted.

"What happened?" Asked Gil.

"I tripped over Junior's baseball bat and your mug fell off the table." Milly said.

"Oh Milly," said Molly, "You should have told us."

"Imm sorry Mom." She said.

"Oh itss okay," said Gil, "We're not bad at you. You mean way more to us then some mug and Imm happy your not hurt."

She hugged the older guppy, "I love you dad."

"You too, Milly." Gil said, "Imm gonna call up Nonny and Oona so them and thier kids can hang around."

"Yay! Thanks Dad!" Yelled Gil Jr and Milly.

"Phone, Molly." Said Gil.

"Whatss the magic word?" Asked Molly.

"Could You give me my phone?" said Gil.

"You still didn't say the magic word." said Molly.

"please," he pleaded on his fin, "Please, with cherries on top, Illl be your best friend."

Molly gave a look of despair then laughed, "Sure Gilly."

She grabbed the phone for him.

"Thanks Molly," he said as he dialed Nonny's number.

"no problem, Gilly." Said Molly.

Nonny answered the phone

Nonny: Hi

Gil: Hello Nonny

Nonny: Hey, uh sorry about my daughter.

Gil: No, your daughter isn't the problem, shes a sweetheart.

Nonny: Oh lord, don't tell me Kouhei did something bad, that's unlike him.

Gil: No, your daughter framed herself.

Nonny: What? Why?

Gil: May I, uh, speak with Oona?

Nonny: hehe, of course, pal.

Gil: okay, "Nonners"

Nonny: Please don't do that again.

Oona comes on the phone.

Oona: Hey, Gil.

Gil: Hello, Oona.

Oona: What is it Gil?

Gil: Your daughter framed herself.

Oona: (gently) honey, can you come in here?

She came in.

Oona: Uncle Gil wants to talk to you.

Rini: am I in trouble?

Gil: (chuckles) No, not a bit. Now always tell me the truth, okay. I know you didn't brake the mug and you were attempting to be punished.

Rini: Okay, sir!

Gil: Ask your old man if you can come over for a playdate, would ya?

Rini: Yeah, sure, Uncle Gil.

Rini gets off the phone and looks at Nonny, "Hey could I come over for a playdate at Gil's?"

"Why I don't see why not," he said.

"Thanks Dad!" Rini said grasping the apathetic guppy in for a hug, "I love you so much!"

"I uh, love you too, sweetie, now can you uh possibly let, uh go of me." Nonny said.

"Oh Daddy!" she said squeezing him even harder.

"I uh wish you would let go." Nonny said.

Oona gave Nonny a gentle look, "Nonny, lighten up, she loves you!"

"Oona, kids," he said, "Why are they so touchy?"

"We were once kids, too Nonny, remember back in preschool, Mr Grouper. You were the biggest bookworm, why you weren't very playful at all. I was the touchiest child. That's where we first met."

Nonny began to blush, "Yeah, you were one touchy guppy. Rini got that from you. Okay now, RINI LET GO!"

Kouhei began to laugh.

"WHY YOU? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" joked Nonny.

Oona began to laugh and so did Rini.

"Nonny..."


	7. Chapter 7:The new addition

p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey guys," said Gil, "What have you guys been up to. So Kouhei, still doing well in school?"/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kouhei nodded his head at the energetic guppy.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's good." said Gil, "Hey Junior, I have something for everyone!"span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A black and white newfoundland came up to the children.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What's his name dad?" asked Gil Jr.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's Ginger." said Gil, "I had a pet growing up, I thought you should have one too."span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dad, she' so cute!" said Milly, "I love you too, Dad, so much I got you something?"span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gil Jr carried a poorly wrapped gift to his father. Gil unwrapped it, revealing a purple mug with his name on it.span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Purple!" Gil exclaimed, "How did you know? Thank you Junior, thank you Milly! Your the best children a guppy can wish for!" He hugged his 2 children as the episode ended.span/p 


End file.
